Distortion
by PBContessa
Summary: This is an S5 fic, post Horizon. Summary:So this is the price of happiness. Sydney has gotten the only thing she has ever wanted. But nothing comes without price...This is mostly fluffy, however, you have to read to find out what really happens


Okay, here is one of my spur of the moment ideas   
Its a tad short, but well, here it is-  
Title: Distortion  
Author: BristowBoy Scout545 or Tess, who may soon be PB Contessa if Caitlin stops making me feel guilty  
Summary: So this is the price of happiness  
Timeline: Post S5 ep Horizon  
Genre: Fluffy, but not….  
Rating: PG 13 why not.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Alias-but you've probably known that from the first five times I've said it-wait-this is my sixth fic? OMV  
Dedication: to Tine, Jim, and the Distinctive Writers

Distortion  
The thin white cloth covered the lower half of her body, folding and dipping, the outline of her form apparent beneath the sheet. Her hand rested on the rose colored silk, beneath which resided her unborn child. She shifted as she felt the baby stir against her palm, her tiny movements slow at first, then escalating as she made her elation at being awake known, demanding that her mother share in her eagerness.

"All right, baby, Momma's up." she murmured affectionately, gently patting her stomach to still the child. She sleepily rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm and inhaled deeply as she sat up, the sheet slipping at pooling gracefully atop her thighs until she brushed them aside, sliding her legs over the edge of the soft bed. The man who had so carefully placed the cloth over her as she slept stood in the door frame, leaning elegantly against the polished mahogany surface, a silent smile lingering on his lips. He stepped forward, his bare feet momentarily warming the smooth wooden floor as he extended his hands to her, lifting her to her feet. He reached up, tenderly tucking a copper strand behind her ear, the backs of his fingers brushing against her cheek, and then cupping it with his hand. Her eyes had closed, her heart wanting to see only his love.

She rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her body to his. She sighed, feeling the comforting rhythm of his heart. It was beating for them alone; his life was devoted to them, their life. He was all hers; not Agent Vaughn, not Andre Michaux, not even Michael. Just Vaughn. Just her Vaughn. She pressed a soft kiss to his chest through his white oxford.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked quietly, his hands sliding down her back until they rested at the small dip at the base of her spine. 

"I don't know" she whispered, burying her face in his chest, inhaling his scent. She exhaled a warm breath against his neck as he suggested, "How about lying in bed all day?" with a quiet laugh.

She pressed another kiss to his shoulder as he held her closer. "That sounds perfect." She felt her energetic child squirm, anxious to get moving. "But I think this one wants to be active."

One of his hands shifted to rest on her rounded stomach, receiving an ecstatic greeting from his baby as he crooned, "Hey there, Small Fry."

He knelt, both his hands slipping beneath her blouse, the smooth tips of his fingers caressing her warm skin as he drew level with his daughter. Sensing the vibrations of his touch, she gave another round of jubilant kicks, causing Sydney's breathing to quicken.

"You think so, huh?" Vaughn asked conversationally, as though she could understand his words. "A walk on the beach sounds good to me too" he continued, responding to her actions as if they were insightful remarks. His palms flattened against her ever growing midriff, and he looked up at her, his verdant eyes lit with passionate love.

"And would you be so kind as to accompany the young lady and myself on a stroll through the sand, Miss Bristow?" a playful smirk crossed his handsome features.

"I don't know, my schedule's pretty full" she said indecisively with a mischievous grin as she sweetly teased him. His brow furrowed, those adorable lines appearing on his forehead as he pretended to be deep in shrewd thought.

"I'm already on my knees" he offered with a look so intensely hopeful that she laughed.

"I guess I could make an exception" she relented, granting him a dazzling smile.

A satisfied smile grew on his lips, as their repartee ended, and he closed his eyes as he leaned to press two tender kisses just above her navel. _One for the baby, one for the mother_, he had whispered the first time this loving ritual had been performed, the night after he had rescued her from the ship where she had been captive. To that, she had pulled him to his feet, and just before their lips met his in an ardent kiss, had murmured, _And one for the Father_.

Now, she ran her fingers through the warm dark blonde strands that stuck up untidily, the way she loved it. Their eyes met, her breath catching at the serenity of the silent moment. He rose, his hands resting on her hips. Her fingers slid from his hair and slowly traveling down his face, the pads of her thumbs clearing her brow of any creases of worry or thought, then running across his cheekbones, glorifying the light stubble. One hand slid to rest upon the base of his neck, while the other finished the journey, barely grazing his quiet mouth, before coming to rest in the dip of his chin. Their lips inched closer, and she took in some of the breath he exhaled. She was breathing him, his life, his love. Her mouth parted to speak of _her_ love, her devotion, but they were captured by his waiting lips, the words consumed by their passion, but she knew they had reached him. He always heard. He always knew.

The kiss broke when their blessed child moved restlessly. Smiling, he took her hand, squeezed it gently, and lead her out of the bedroom, across the chestnut floor and out through the entry way.

Warm, fresh breezes danced through their hair and clothing, inviting them to join the beauty surrounding them. Sapphire waves rolled and sprayed, roaring merrily as they teased the slivers of beige sand, rushing up the shore with an excited _whoosh_, and racing back only to repeat the game. 

They clambered down the rickety wooden stairs, clutching the railing for support as their unprovoked laughter caught the summer air and linked them to the joy of the atmosphere. Their bare feet imprinted themselves into the tiny grains beneath them, sealing the bond. They traversed calmly towards the inviting waves, their hands still clasped. The ocean rose to greet them, the foam frolicking at their toes before retreating back to their home waters.

He took her into his arms, his hands set on the spot where the baby rejoiced in the crisp air and the affectionate rays of sunlight that she perceived through her mother's lungs and skin. Sydney rested her head on his shoulder as he placed a chaste kiss to her neck before placing his chin upon the soft curve of her neck and shoulder, his chest against her back.

"Vaughn?" she questioned softly, and she heard him reply to his one true name with a low hum.

"On the ship. How did you know where to find me?"

He could feel her uncertainty, and held her more closely.

"We always find each other" was his only answer, echoing her words of so long ago. She stared out at the sparkling water, the rising and falling of the waves synchronized with her deep breaths. This place was so beautiful, and they could stay here forever. After he had come for her on that horrible ship, he had taken her here. No debriefs, no prying questions, just escape. Just the three of them. And the spirits that haunted her dreams…

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, the wrinkles of concern she had banished returning. 

"It's just…this nightmare." She sighed, leaning into him, her body and soul relying on his strength and support to keep her balanced.

"Tell me about it", he pleaded soothingly, wanting to extract this pain from their perfection.

"I'm in a room. In a bed with a steel frame. I ant to get out, to find you, but I can't. When I try, I can't control my movements, and I'm so scared. There are people in white, but I can't make out their faces. Then everything goes dark." She stopped, biting her lip, trying to get a firm hold in this reality to avoid spiraling into that tormenting realm. He grounded her there, his embrace anchoring her, keeping her with him.

"It's alright" he consoled her, replacing a strand of fallen sepia hair.

"It's not real, it can't hurt you. This is real." He turned his head to place a comforting kiss to her cheek.

"I've found you again, and I'm never letting go." She relaxed in his arms, the beauty of the day returning in her eyes. She was safe. He was with her, and that's where they would stay. Together. Forever. A small declaration escaped her, echoing hauntingly around the ugly bare walls.

"I knew you would come for me."

At her words, a tear rolled down Jack Bristow's cheek as he gazed at the face of his beautiful daughter, vacant except for a blissful smile, the only part of her once lively spirit that remained in this world, her mind captured by the desperate hopes that had imprisoned her thoughts.

And they were never letting go.

Fin.


End file.
